


Restless Soul

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: The X-Files, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meifu contracts a free agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza, written for the "crossover" challenge on fuda_100.

"There are free agents?" someone said as he walked through the door. All eyes turned to him, and he gave them a smirk.

"It is the only way I work."

"Do you know how to stop these creatures?" That from the youngest-looking one, whose eyes looked past his face but did not see all his secrets. He decided to give up one.

"I know. Part of me is in them."

Shadows stirred around the dark one with glasses, but Chief Konoe cleared his throat and they settled again.

"Everyone, this is Alex Krycek."

Alex bowed. "Shinigami-sama, I'm at your disposal."


End file.
